The invention relates generally to a roller for supporting material which is sensitive to radiation and to a method of making such a roller.
More particularly, the invention relates to a roller for transporting and/or squeezing sheets or strips of photographic material as well as to a method of making the roller.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,115 discloses a method of making a roller in which a long metallic tube is provided with a coating. The coated tube is cut to the desired length and synthetic resin inserts carrying stub shafts are then adhesively secured in the open ends of the tube. The inserts are subsequently joined to the coating on the tube in a fluid-tight manner.
Although a roller produced in this manner has good quality, it is relatively expensive. This is mainly due to the fact that the manufacturing costs are high. Thus, the manufacturing procedure involves not only processing of the coated metallic tube but also involves the operations of producing the inserts and stub shafts individually and subsequently mounting the stub shafts in the inserts. The cost of the material for the inserts and for the stub shafts also contributes to the high cost of the roller.